


All In His Head

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward Conversations, Gen, Guilt, Light Angst, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: "Well then." Ozpin said after a moment, sounding surprised. "This is certainly... Unusual. And not intentional on my part. I assume it wasn't your intention either?"





	All In His Head

Oscar closed his eyes in a bed in Jaune's sister's house, and opened them in white space.

He balked, confused, eyes searching over plains of empty colourless space, before landing on the figure of a man, sitting, looking downward. He had a mop of silver hair, and was wearing a green scarf over a black suit.

"...Ozpin?" Oscar guessed, blinking dumbly. The man seemed to freeze before looking up, and the younger noticed black glasses over earthen-coloured eyes.

"Well then." Ozpin said after a moment, sounding surprised. "This is certainly... Unusual. And not intentional on my part. I assume it wasn't your intention either?"

"Uh. No. Where is this?" Oscar stammered, staring all around him. There didn't seem to be an end. Silent, constant white. No sound of any kind.

"Well. 'Your head' might be the easiest way to grasp it" Ozpin replied with a hum. "Though i would personally just describe it as our connection. This is the space by which i am part of you"

Oscar stared for a moment, mind whirring, before snapping to a different question. "Why don't you look like Ozm- your first life, then? Isn't that how you really look?"

"So far i seem to look however i most personally wish to identify" Ozpin responded, smiling a little. "I must confess that i am more tempted by a position of power - thus my role of headmaster spoke most to me. It has been so long since i was 'Ozma' that i barely recall how it felt"

The farmhand listened before sitting down in front of the other, tilting his head. "So you've been here the whole time? Or just since you vanished out my head?"

Ozpin looked uncomfortable at that. "I'm here the whole time. When I'm making a conscious effort to interact with you, however, i can see through your eyes and hear what you hear, though it is washed out. Only when you let me take over you am i fully pulled from here"

"Huh" Oscar offered, throat dry. He glanced up. "Am i stuck here right now?"

"For the time being, i assume" Ozpin nodded evenly. "I'm not sure why this has happened - you shouldn't be able to come here in any form other than thought"

"Well... I think we should make use of the time to talk" Oscar said firmly, expression nervous but determined. "We have a lot to go over"

The silver-haired man shifted back to a look of discomfort at that, a mildly strange look on a face that seemed like it should normally be serene. "That's... Likely true. What in particular would you like to discuss?"

"Why did you vanish in my head?"

Ozpin sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Guilt. Regret. It all weighed rather strongly, and i think Qrow's words hit me quite intensly. I apologize for leaving you with them"

The farmboy shook his head after a moment. "No, it's fine. There were some bumps, but we're fine. _I'm_ fine."

"That's good to hea-"

"Are _you_ fine?" the brunette interrupted.

A terse silence.

The man before him had become stock still, eyes wide in surprise, before suddenly all of the tension left his body at once, visibly slumping. He shook his head, eyes averted. "I don't see how that is relevant. Do you have anything else to ask?"

Oscar bit his lip at the clear evasion but just crossed his arms, lowering his head. "Tired. Nervous. I don't think I'm mentally ready for any answers to the more serious questions i have" he closed his eyes and let himself fall back. "I think... I just wanna wake up from here. Get to a ship. Steal it. Then our next goal" he rested his arm over his eyes to block out the invasive, everpresent light. "I'm so... Tired."

"I'm sorry" Ozpin murmered. Oscar sighed.

"Me too"


End file.
